


Kamen Rider Grimm

by WolfCross



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Bringing back Pyrrha, F/M, Hiding by smile, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kamen Rider - Freeform, Kamen Rider Grimm, OC Rider - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCross/pseuds/WolfCross
Summary: With the world locked under chaos, ruled under the thumb of the goddess of the Grimm, hope is in short supply. New Grimm who possess people and turn them into powerful monsters are spread throughout the world, and none can stop them but a new group of heroes, the Kamen Riders. Desolate, lost and hated, Leif Garrison continues the fight, with Ruby Rose at his side, in a new journey to save the world from this new threat. But with more secrets under the surface, hidden riders ready to strike, and Leif's past sins coming back to haunt him, will they survive to see the end?
Relationships: Jaune x Pyrrha - Relationship, Ruby x OC, Weiss X OC, blake x yang
Kudos: 2





	Kamen Rider Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the new Kamen Rider Grimm! This is a passion project I've always wanted to make, I hope you enjoy it, and comment what you think, it really helps me out!

To think it had been only five months since the world nose-dived into the fiery pits of hell. Beacon tower had been razed to the ground, communication with the outside world had been shut down, and Vale was under martial law for ages until the worst of The Fall until it calmed down, locking itself off for its own protection. The effects could even be felt all the way to Patch, despite being so far away. People were unnerved, terrified, with an air of anxiety blanketed over the entirety of the island. Children didn't play around the parks nearly as much for the fear of Grimm dotting the area here and there. Any sane community would have fallen to despair over such travesties without hope.

Who would have thought hope came in pint-sized portions? That is how Taiyang, Ruby's overprotective father put it anyway. A bun of cinnamon, sprinkled with essence of love and dorkiness, was keeping the island together somehow. People everywhere told her they smiled and felt safe whenever she was around, almost like everything will be okay. In all honesty, she couldn't understand what the fuss was about. Killing Grimm around the island was just her doing what she loved, her job, her peace of mind. Then again, if it made people feel safe, bonus points for a happy day!

Killing Grimm felt like routine at this point. Even though at least seven Beolwolves surrounded her, she felt barely any fear. Firing Crescent Rose fired Ruby at rapid speed, blade quickly springing out. With a yelp, and a streak of silver, the farthest Beowolf was split in two before it could let out its last roar, spraying black mist everywhere. Using the momentum, she twirled the scythe, splitting two more like meat in a buzzsaw. One of them struck down with its claw, being knocked back with the handle of Crescent Rose, and split down the middle. Kicking off, Ruby unleashed her semblance, bursting into a spiral of roses, rushing through the rest of the horde, tearing them asunder with ease.

"Done and done! Just in time for lunch." Ruby cheered, rushing off through the forest, ignoring the sweat pouring from her brow from the hot day.

The moment she got home, the smell of freshly baked cookies, and gentle heat of a fireplace filled her with ease, as well as her dad checking her up and down, hounding about every little scratch. Home sweet home, just how it should be. "Dad, I'm a huntress, you know." She giggled, sitting in her comfortable chair, kicking her boots off. "Getting a little banged up every now and again is just part of the job."

"I'm well aware of that, Ruby, but that doesn't mean a father can't get worried about his baby girl risking her neck everyday for our sake." Taiyang pressed. "Especially with what's been going on lately. The worlds going mad out there."

"Right? It's perfect for adventure! Can't you see it? Travelling across the countryside, through the valleys, the treacherous oceans, the devastating deserts, to save the world? Doesn't that sound so cool?" Ruby chirped, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

Taiyang seized up, looking like he was going to have a heart attack after hearing that. "That just makes me want to lock you up in your room and never let you back out."

"Aww dad, I was just playing." Ruby laughed.

"No you weren't. That's the worst part. This is your father's life on the line! I'll suffer from a stroke the moment you leave through that door, you hear me? A stroke, I say!" Taiyang spouted dramatically. "Don't you want your father to live a Xiao Long Life? Eh? Eh?" He punctuated, nudging Ruby, who's face looked like a cat being sprayed with water.

"Anymore of those and I might have a stroke myself." Ruby groaned. The sound of footsteps around the living room, as well as something clattering to the ground in line with a bunch of swearing put Ruby in cold sweat. "So, sis is out of her room? That's a great sign."

"As good a sign as any." Taiyang said in a low, rather sad tone. A silence fell over the two as they silently argued with their eyes the best way to approach her. "Well, she loves our cookies, so I might as well try and hand them over, right?"

"It'll be a good start." Ruby said in agreement. "I'll get us started."

"Good luck."

Ruby carefully tip-toed into the living room, where the almost ghost-like tall blonde woman sat, a newspaper propped underneath the stump that used to be her right arm. The blonde bombshell stared at the TV, not even taking in what was going on. Just staring endlessly with a distant, dreamy gaze. The bags under her eyes didn't make approaching any easier. "Hey, Yang, I'm uh… I'm home." She said, sitting next to her. "Watching anything new? Oh the news? That's boring! I heard that X-ray and Vav's getting a reboot! Isn't that cool?"

Nothing. Yang didn't even acknowledge her sister had entered the room. On the contrary, she turned the TV volume up. "-And thanks to the added security measures, Atlas has closed off its borders. No incoming mail, packages, or supplies may be sent at this time without serious evaluation. Onto other news, more sighting of a new type of Grimm has been surfacing once again. We are still at a loss on how they managed to sneak into our cities, but the rise of the recent hero Kamen Rider Aura, has been responsible for the lack of casualties. Still no photo evidence has been found so far of our savior. Still, perhaps with this savior around, we can breathe a happy sigh of relief that Vale can live another day."

"Heh, I guess we aren't the only family kicking butt around here, eh? He sounds so cool, you think we can meet him one day?" Yang didn't take her eyes off the TV, almost like she didn't hear her. Ruby nudged her a few times, but it was clear she wanted to remain despondent. Ruby looked away, feeling dejected. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you be now. Just know that no matter what, I'm always still here for you, alright?"

"Yeah. Of course you are." Yang murmured.

That was the icing on the cake. Ruby ran from the room, nearly in tears, rushing past her dad with a hasty by, slamming the door behind her.

Of all the tragedies the world had thrown at Ruby, Yang's incident tore her apart the most. Her own sister was pretending nobody existed. Losing her arm was one thing. Losing her partner, the girl who meant the world to her, was another thing entirely. It was almost as if Yang had given up, completely falling into the despair that was starting to spread across the world. It was torture seeing her like that. She would have done anything just for her to call her a raging dork just one more time.

Staying home just put a damper on her already souring mood. Luckily, the market was still open, filling the entirety of the area with the delicious scent of sweets, bakery goods, and chestnuts roasting over an open fire. That smell alone was enough to drive that inner sweet demon in her belly mad with greed. It wasn't much in terms of grandeur, not many markets were on the island, but simplicity had its own kind of charm. It made you appreciate everything that it had to offer rather than gawk at the numerous amounts of things that you'd never use.

Ruby danced along the stalls, advertising cute little toys, sugary sweet, and just about the cutest stuffed animals she had ever seen. The warm glow of the few chattering people and hopeful atmosphere quickly brought her spirits up. Who cares about the world ending disasters, and constant fear of death. We have cookies and strawberries. The world need not anything else. Apparently some of the stall workers didn't feel the same because they were griping and yelling about missing things. Some people these days never learn that you shouldn't take what isn't yours.

"Ah, my watch! Who took my watch?" A man randomly screamed in the slowly growing crowd of people.

Ruby's head snapped over to the older man, who was getting close to destroying the sweets stall out of frustration. "Sir, sir, please calm down, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's damn well going on, I lost my friggin watch! That was worth a good few thousand lien!" The old man screamed. Ruby tilted her head in confusion. How someone could buy and wear something that losable and expensive was beyond her. Even so, her duty was to the people, so why not help out?

"Don't worry, sir, I'll find the thief lickity split!" Ruby said encouragingly.

Easier said than done. Whoever that thief was, they were hiding their tracks like a master. Even asking around was getting her nowhere. In the meantime, more cases of stolen materials were reported, from lien cards in wallets, keychains, and apples, to business cards, lighters and even a coupon for a free McRonalds milkshake. How utterly dastardly, robbing this man of his refreshing strawberry or chocolate beverage. This cretin must pay with his life!

"Way to go, Ruby. You can't even find a pickpocket. Some amazing huntress you are." Ruby muttered to herself, pouting. She was close to giving up entirely until she heard an alarmed cry, and the sound of something crashing onto the ground from one of the trees. Ruby squeaked a little louder than she meant to, aiming the barrel of Crescent Rose at the stranger's face.

The stranger was… quite strange indeed. Ruby nearly slapper herself for that blatant mental note, but his appearance was something that was more than meets the eye. He was quite handsome, with a bit of a boyish excitable face that probably betrayed his real age. The man had spectacularly messy and curly red hair, something that stood out quite a bit from the norm, with brilliantly vibrant golden eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He wore a zipped black hoodie with yellow highlights down the arms that reminded her of caution tape. The word 'Danger' was printed across the chest in bright yellow letters. But what was really shocking… is that he had no pants.

Nothing. Nada. Just boxer shorts.

It was odd how one sight can cause even the finest huntress in the world to spontaneously combust. Ruby was left blushing, stuttering mess, barely able to hold her gun up. That was probably the closest she's ever had to seeing a man's _thing_. She was almost on fire at this point. She probably wouldn't have moved a muscle if she didn't notice the massive collection of trash at the mans feet, including a pile of lien cards, coupons and even a fancy looking gold, diamond studded watch that was precariously wrapped around his thin wrist.

The stranger cleared his throat, offering a nervous smile. "Now, miss Rosy Cheeks, I know what you must be thinking. What is a supremely handsome man like me doing with this suspicious load of stuff?"

"I'm more just wondering where your pants are." Ruby mumbled uncomfortably.

"Ah ha, don't worry, my wayward maiden, for you see, you made it just in time. The true thief ran by and dropped this precious load at my feet, demanding me at gun-point no less to keep guard over it in this tree! He even stole my pants before he ran off! I was soooo scared! Thank you so much for saving me!" The stranger rambled.

Was that really the case? Well, if it was, then she actually did save the day! Score one for Ruby Rose! Ruby gullible offered him a hand, helping the pantless man to his feet. "Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you!"

"Leif. Likewise." the stranger said, shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that ordeal. If it helps, I'll go find the thief and… wait…" Ruby narrowed her eyes, putting her thinking cap on. "If you were mugged, why would he leave all this stuff with you and not take the watch?"

The prospective thief cleared his throat. "Um… maybe, he didn't want it anymore?

"Nice try, Leif The Thief!" Ruby shouted victoriously. "You're coming with me!"

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" Leif shouted before running straight into Ruby. The excited thief dove into her legs, sending her folded in the air with surprising power, and took off running deeper into the forest. Ruby shook herself off, brushing dirt off her backside.

"Ah ha! We've got a runner! And…" She blinked, missing a familiar weight in her pocket. "My wallet. He took my wallet! How did he even do that?" Ruby screamed in surprise, taking off into the forest. "You think you can steal from Ruby Rose? Taste the wrath of the cookie huntress!" The chase through the forest carried on for a while, with Lief clearly at an advantage. No matter how well Ruby knew the forest, the thief hid himself well, almost like he had experience running from must more prominent hunters. Clearly this thief had a lot more going for him than just being very odd.

Ruby stopped running after a good twenty minutes of non-stop chasing, gasping for air. She desperately needed water. At least with that, she could chase that rotten thief through the night. For now, it looked like he got away. It was a small island anyway, and the next boat out wouldn't leave for another three days. Everyone new each other, so at least there was time to make sure everything was brought back safely.

The crack of her branch snapped Ruby's attention towards it. "Ha! Gotcha!" She said, aiming Crescent Rose at the clearing exit. "Come out nice and quietly before I start using live rounds instead of dummies!"

Out of the bushes came a rather tall and lithe young woman with quite a curvaceous form, and a head of lengthy pink hair, and the sharpest deep blue eyes she's ever seen. That gaze was slicing into her mind like butter, drenching her in cold sweat. "Hmm… you're smaller than she reported, but you'll do for its dinner time." She pulled out a very strange looking belt that had a very broad strap, and a buckle like an overly large ornate gate out of heaven, with thin weeds, leaves and flowers circling it, making it look almost alive. She wrapped it around herself quickly, taking out a bronze key, and a wicked callous grin.

"Henshin."

/

Nature was not the best place for someone like Leif Garrison. The bugs nipping at you continually, the constant feeling of danger around you, how uneven things felt, it was just enough to drive a man mad. Perhaps madder than he already was. Still, necessity thy name is nature. Best place to hide when things go south. People seldom ever take the time to look there properly, especially a spunky adorable huntress with a weapon that deserved an overcompensation joke if the setting called for it. Even now, straddling a tree branch to stay hidden in the bush of leaves, he had no idea if he was safe from her absurdly cute wrath.

A gleeful grin from ear to ear spread across his face. Thieving was wrong, no doubt about it, but there was something very thrilling about swiping something right out of someone's pocket, without them ever knowing. It was quite like a jolt to his heart every time he picked a pocket, or exercised his fantastic sleight of hand skills to swipe things from countertops, wrists and stalls. That burst of heart-racing excitement when you may be caught just tied it all together. Most of the time, he returned what he stole. Eventually anyway. Keeping the objects had no point unless he needed to eat. You need to survive after all, even when it feels like too much trouble at times.

He raised the glittering watch loosely strapped to his wrist, chuckling mischievously. The diamond studs glittered in the sunlight like little stars. This should fetch a nice price. Probably would be able to get some new pants too, as well as some food. Who cared about that other guy he took this from, he's probably rich enough to buy another one five times over if need be. Leif was about to hop out of the tree and leave, hoping to get it appraised, but quickly remembered something.

Wasn't there something else that he swiped?

As if on cue, a wallet fell out of his hoodie pocket. Quite a cute looking one too, embroidered with red lace ruffles and a cross keychain. The wallet he slipped out of the cute reapers pocket before he bailed. He hadn't even planned on taking it, his hands just moved on instinct. Oh well, at least he would get some cash out of this.

When he opened the wallet, the first thing he saw was an array of pictures. Lots of them. One of a blonde man holding his two rambunctious looking kids, one that looked quite a bit like the red reaper that chased him earlier. Further inspection shows a tattered older picture of a woman that could have been her mother, holding a baby bundled in white cloth, smiling in pure bliss.

The more Leif scrolled by, the more the feeling of guilt started to consume him. Material things could be stolen with ease. There was barely an ounce of guilt that came with that. Memories on the other hand were priceless. There was no way he could just dump this. For all he knew, this could have been the last scrap of evidence that this woman existed. Leif sighed, staring at the picture with a furrowed brow. While it was against his better judgement, he had to return this, and take off as fast as he could afterwards.

"Way to go, Leify." Leif muttered to himself, slipping out of the tree. "You couldn't have just left the wallet there." He examined the document further, taking off his hoodie and wrapping it around his waist like a kilt. Once he found the address, he took off, pushing through the forest into the small town area, and found the neat little cozy cabin house that was quite a distance from the rest of the town. He barely even knocked once before the door was flung open, much to his shock.

The muscular, tan blonde man at the door stared, eyes wide with relief that quickly changed to glumness at the sight of Leif. "And here I thought she'd come home before sundown." He muttered.

"What was that?" Leif asked curiously.

"Nothing, do you need something?" The man asked, sounding very tired.

"Nope. Nothing on my end. I just happened to find this wallet, and I wanted to return it." Leif said casually, adding a little playful chuckle for flair. "I mean, I could take it with me if you don't want it, but I'm sure a well respecting gentleman like you would like to have this back."

"Just hand it over, and step away. I'm not in the mood for…" He trailed off, sighing into the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please come in." The blonde man ushered Leif into his home, blinking in confusion looking down at his waist. "What… happened to your pants?"

"Pants? Pretty sure you need glasses, sir. Either that, or you've been popping those funny lookin' mushrooms I found behind your place." Leif joked with a wicked grin. The blonde man glared at him, making Leif chuckle. "It's a long story involving an old man on a boat and some very terrible tasting fish."

"I'm not sure I want to know. It does sound like the start of a good joke. I could probably use it on my daughters. It might at least make one of them laugh." He said with a sigh. "You can call me Taiyang. Wait here. I think I might have a pair that'll fit." He said, walking off upstairs.

Leif was taken aback by the warm glow. Everything about the place just smells of home, from the creme colored walls, cozy furniture, and crackling fire in the fireplace. He peeked his head into the living room, spotting a very beautiful blonde haired woman with lavender eyes, staring blankly at the TV. She didn't even acknowledge he entered the room, even with him waving like a maniac. It didn't take a masters in psychology to know that this wasn't the best time to be playing 'kiss-marry-kill' with the resident downer.

A pair of dark blue jeans suddenly plopped on his head from the top of the stairs. "Toss those on. I'm sure they'll fit."

"Thanks." Leif said, sliding them on. He was going to miss that breeze between his legs, but public nudity is a good way to get yourself arrested.

"So what brings you the to Patch?" Taiyang asked. "It's not exactly the most popular resort spot on Remnant, especially these days."

Leif grinned. "Why not be here? The waves are quiet, the sun is just right, and this place is probably the farthest from the cities I can be." Probably the best place to lie low. Taiyang procured quite a suspicious gaze, so Leif decided to change the subject. "If you don't mind me asking, what's got you so down?" he asked, placing the wallet on a chair.

"I just... my daughters." Taiyang sat down, staring at the ground, covering his mouth with his hands. "They both participated in the Battle of Beacon. It was an absolute bloodbath from what I hear. My oldest even… lost her arm. Things have never really been the same since. I'm trying my damndest to hold the fort. God knows how my wife kept up with all this while she was still…" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I can barely keep my youngest in the house, and my oldest is completely despondent."

"Sorry to hear that." Leif said genuinely.

Wouldn't you be down with everything that's been going on lately?" Taiyang asked in a low tone.

"Not a bit." Leif replied. "It's not exactly in my best interest. I've spent all this time trying to look out for number one since why bother looking out for anyone else when they just keep leaving you?"

"Because it's right." Taiyang countered. The perfect father model. One to show truth, justice and kindness was the way to go. Oh how jealous Leif was. Taiyang narrowed his eyes, no doubt working that experienced brain to dissect any detail he could on Leif. "You can fight, can't you? I can tell just by that look in your eyes."

"Yeah, I can." Leif said with a sigh. "Better than most people, actually."

"Then why don't you fight?" Taiyang demanded. "People are suffering out there, and you're running all the way to a secluded island just to stay away?"

"Trust me, you don't want me fighting." Leif muttered, staring out the window. "It's never a pleasant sight, lets just leave it at that." Even with all the training Taiyang had received to discern emotions, Leif seemed completely out of grasp. It was an odd mix of hatred and regret, that was quickly replaced by a wide, impish grin. There seemed a bit more to the kid than meets the eye.

Just like that, a foreboding feeling pounded his brain, buzzing at the back like static. A burning heat in his chest, making him fidget and shake. This sensation wasn't anything new, it was just a surprise that it would be felt here of all places. Wasn't this place supposed to be quiet, away from those kinds of Grimm? Oh well, it would be better to take care of it before it caused a panic. Leif may had been a tad selfish, he'd be the first to admit that, but he wasn't a monster.

For the most part anyway.

As if on cue, a chorus of screams erupted from the nearby village. Taiyang was out the door first, taking some strangely bulky looking orange gauntlets shouting "Yang, I'm borrowing your weapons!" Leif barely heard a grunt come out of her before the pair rushed out into the middle of the town, shocked into silence at what they saw.

The market stalls were ablaze, some reduced to piles of burnt, broken wood, sky darkening a shade from the over excess of ash floating around. Blazing heat sucked the air out of Leif's lungs, smoke making him cough. People scrambled in all directions, clutching their heads in panic. In the midst of the chaos was a humanoid-looking black and white Grimm monster, with an odd looking panthers head, covered in Grimm bone, twisted and disjointed in a sickening fashion.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Grimm like that before." Taiyang said in awe. He equipped the gauntlets, glaring at the monster. "Hey, if you can fight, pick up something and start smacking him with it."

Leif on instinct had pulled out a strange looking belt that Taiyang had never seen before. At that moment, he hesitated, the hand holding the belt shaking madly.

"What is that, a weapon or something?" Taiyang demanded after directing people away from the danger. Leif looked away in shame, the hand holding the belt drooping to his thigh. Right then, Taiyang seized Leif by his shirt, yanking him closer until they were nearly nose to angrily huffing nose. "Are you serious? Is this what you're really doing in a time of crisis? Are you blind, dammit? Look at the people! They're scared, they're helpless, they don't even know where to run! It's like you're no different from those newscasters or politicians saying they'll fix everything, but end up doing nothing! Enough with that damn fear and despair excuse. Get on your feet, grit your teeth, and actually _do_ something!"

With that, Taiyang pushed Leif to the ground, jumping in with a burst from the weapons. Experience clearly favored this past hunter, with him striking fast and hard with multiple powerful hooks and jabs on its face and stomach, gunfire bursting with each attack. The humanoid beast roared, lashing out like an animal with wild lashes with his claws. Taiyang weaved through each blow, tagging the beast as he went. Despite the heavy blows, the beast didn't move a muscle. It was like punching a wall of concrete without aura. The beast managed to get a blow in, striking Taiyang's shoulder with its claw.

What should have been a simple blow sent Taiyang flying, aura sparking as if trying to ward off a blast from a cannon. He bounced and skidded off the ground, carving through the earth, leaving a deep trail before crashing through one of the houses. The Grimm spread its arms out, sparks of light creating curved flaming blades, spinning rapidly in mid-air before being launched with a wave. They struck the pile of rubble around Taiyang, exploding in a burst of flames. Leif stared in horror, unable to move, until Taiyang, tattered and bruised, but still very much alive, crawled out of the rubble, aura flickering out.

Leif couldn't move. Power was something Leif could barely control, especially The desire to fight, to destroy, to annihilate that monster was becoming too much to handle. The urge to use this power to devour that beast made him sweat more than the heat, panting from the restraining effort.

They didn't understand. He had to be selfish. He had to. It he acted how he wanted to, if he tried to use this power to save them, everyone despise him again. He couldn't take it. But what could he do now?

The Grimm stalked over to Taiyang, drool dripping from its teeth, and raised its claw high. Leif sucked in a breath, raising his belt high again until a loud whistle echoed above the flames. An odd sounding whistle that made him feel oddly hungry. The monster suddenly turned its head in the sounds direction, shrieked, and ran off in its direction. Sirens and the sound of rescue vehicles soon came after. Taiyang looked up at him, looking very frustrated, and almost pleading.

"My daughter!" He screamed suddenly. "My daughters in danger while that thing is out there! Please find her!"

Leif sucked in a breath and ran over to him, pulling him out of the wreckage. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I truly am. It's just…"

"You're afraid of your power. I understand. But there does come a time when you have to make a choice with it. Ask yourself this. How many people are you willing to watch die before you think to act?" Taiyang raspilly demanded. Leif looked aside, feeling completely conflicted. "If you're afraid, then focus on the people under your care. Wouldn't you want to see their grateful, happy smiles when all is said and done?" He grasped Leif's shoulder. "Please."

There was nothing else for it. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." Leif sighed, turning sharply and running into the direction at top speed.

/

Ruby woke up to ice cold water splashing her entire body. The huntress woke up with a muffled squeak, shivering, toes curling in from the horribly chill. Instincts screamed for her to jump right into the fight, only to be stopped by thin rough ropes coiled around her wrists and ankles, along with another set binding her to a fold-up chair. She tried to cry out, voice stopped by a thick cloth tied across her mouth. The blur in her vision had started to fade, showing she was in a dark storage container, the sound of water dropping only adding to her feeling of panic.

Being a huntress meant you had to be prepared for any situation, from being wounded in the field with on one to help you, or being kidnapped and held by rogue hunters and bandits. Keep a cool head, make a point to concentrate on counting your breaths, do whatever you can to survive. At least that was what was being taught. The real deal was nothing like Ruby ever expected. Every aspect brought its own little brand of panic, and while she managed to keep calm, deep inside, she wanted nothing more than to just scream and panic.

A short, empty laugh brought her attention to the main opening gate, where that same pink-haired lady she met earlier stood, bouncing a bucket against her knee. "I can't believe that it actually worked. Here I thought the movies lied to me." Ruby narrowed her eyes in confusion. "About the water thing. The whole splash with water and you wake up? Nevermind."

Ruby mewled weakly, eyes darting everywhere for her weapon, quickly losing hope after seeing it in the pink haired ladies hands. "Yeah, no. Do you really think I'd leave you alone with this? This is sitting outside." She sighed, stretching casually, despite currently housing a kidnapped huntress in a steel container. "For what it's worth, I really don't care for this, but this Grimm needs to be sustained and grown somehow. I'll be brief with this." She opened the crate door with another sigh, stepping out. "My advice, if you feel yourself fainting from blood loss, just let it happen. You don't want to be awake for this." She advised before slamming the door, leaving Ruby alone.

A minute of silence passed by, Ruby counting her breaths to keep calm and relay plans. At that moment, a sharp metallic knock from the outside echoed within the container. Metal screeched as if being scratched by a sharp nail. The huntress was drenched in cold sweat. The sounds drifted from the walls next to her head to the door on the far end. With each little tick, Ruby's heart beat just that much harder, tears creeping to her eyes from the intense fear. Was this it? Was this how it ended? Just killed alone and forgotten in a desolate, secluded location? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

Suddenly, claws tore through the metal door like wet paper, carving it apart, ripping whatever scraps were left from its hinges. Ruby's eyes went wide as dinner plates as a humanoid figure stood at the remnants of the door, staring her down. It was a black silhouette, several features jagged and extending outwards, breathing out hot steam, each breath coming out as kind of a growl. Ruby let out a muffled scream, trying to get away before it suddenly burst into a white light and in its place…

Was Leif?

"He-yo!" Leif cheered with a two finger salute. "Sorry for the wait, I had to take care of things, like getting pants for one. By the way, if you're ever down in the market area, do not trust the old fisherman down in the bay. He gave me some gnarly tasting fish, then I woke up like a day later without my wallet… or my pants. Yeah, wrap your head around that. Anyway, glad to see you're not Grimm food. You okay? You look a little dizzy."

And dizzy Ruby was. The rambling from this man was absolutely insane. Ruby tried to reply, but was stopped by the cloth. Leif apologized and removed it, quickly getting to work and untying her. "You're that thief… how did you find me?" Ruby demanded, rubbing her sore wrists.

"I have really good ears. You didn't hear the whistling?" Leif asked. Ruby shook her head. "Well, I did. And your voice too, muffled as it was." Leif looked away, shame crossing his eyes. "I was thinking of running away after I left your dad, but I heard you and I just… couldn't. I just ran in without thinking."

Ruby stared at him, eyes wondrously wide.

"What, I've got something on my- _down_!" Leif barked, tackling Ruby to the ground. Within an instant, the rest of the container was sliced to pieces, curved flaming glaives cleaving through it like butter, leaving molten metal in its wake. Ruby nearly screamed again, this time just out of pure shock at whatever panther-faced, twisted, humanoid Grimm that was, leaning against a tree. Apparently, she was back in the forest, caught in a beautiful clearing where crate used to lay.

"You've got some pretty big cajoona's for coming near me." Leif growled. "Stay behind me, and please…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Don't hate me for this."

With that, he took out a broad-banded belt with a very odd looking buckle, like the side view of a beowolf's head, mouth open wide. Leif reached into his coat, taking out what looked like a black dust vial, accented with a wolf's had. A black miasma surrounded him, with his eyes changing from a vibrant gold to a deep crimson, with black veins traveling up his cheek bones to the corners of eyes. The whites were starting to turn black. Those eyes…

They were just like a Grimm's.

"Henshin!"

He jammed the vial into the open mouth, and pounded it down with his fist. Metal music erupted from it.

_**Species realized.** _

_**Slashing, Prowling, King Of The Pack, make wake for Kamen Rider Grimm, Species… Beowolf!** _

In a flash of light, and a gust of wind, Leif stood in an odd looking black battlesuit outlined with white, looking almost skintight with a powerful looking fabric. White armor streaked with red covered his shoulders, chest, and visor, with the design reminiscing wolf claws, and two spikes on the top of the head for the ears. The gauntlets and greaves were jagged, clawed at the ends. Despite how silly it looked, it gave off a feeling of power.

He cracked his knuckles. "Even if it means pain, I will make her smile again."

All of a sudden, Leif vanished, a gust of wind bursting forth, crumpling the metal underfoot like aluminum foil. The Grimm suddenly lurched forward, Leif reappearing with his fist in its stomach. Leif's backed up, feet dancing and skidding across the ground, claws tearing the grass apart. The footwork confused the beast enough for him to lash out with with a roundhouse kick, striking its nose. Unleashing blow after blow, Leif's almost magical footwork decimated every defense the monster could set up, from its knees, to its joints, to its stomach, no where was safe. Leif was quite literally dancing his enemy to death.

The monster unleashed its glaives again, with it spiralling back and forth around him. Leif dodged deftly, flipping wildly in mid-air, turning one of the flips into a vicious axe kick that shattered the bone flaming blades like glass. Another had seemingly struck him while he was landing, much to Ruby's horror. However, the image of Leif split apart, the one struck completely fading away. Had he just cloned himself?

The monster roared in rage, its temper reaching its boiling point. Thunder crackled around it, snapping to trees, blasting their bases away, and making them fall in flames. Rain poured down heavily. Whatever it was building up to, Leif had to put a stop to it. Slamming his fist down on the mouth buckle of his Driver, four clones were created, splitting apart and scattering about. One ran to shield Ruby, taking bolt after bolt, holding steady even if it wouldn't last long. The clones contorted in midair, dodging the bolts of lighting with excellent precision. The beast had stopped roaring, making a swallowing motion before blasting a large gust of wind out, tearing the ground apart. One of the clones flung Leif into the air before getting obliterated by the gust.

"You will be missed, Leify clone!" Leif shouted over the storm. A bolt of lightning fired at him, with Leif guiding right, the bolt streaking past his shoulder.

"Gonna have to do better than that, fozzy!" Leif called, pounding down the buckle mouth again, it lighting up with red.

Leif jumped up higher than the trees, his right foot enveloped in a dark miasma.

_**Oblivion Finish!** _

Leif rained down at rapid speed, crashing through the monster, the beast suddenly exploding with a sharp scream. Leif's battlesuit dissipated, soon after, a wicked grin on his face. "At least it was quick. Can't have it get drawn out."

"That… was… awesome!" Ruby squealed in excitement, tightly hugging her new friend. "What kind of weapon is that? Can I tinker with it? Can I get one, please? I wanna do that too!"

"Trust me, this is the last thing you want." Leif chuckled. He tilted his head at her confused look. "What?"

"Your heart. It's not beating."


End file.
